Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of casing and other well system components may be deployed downhole in the wellbore. In many applications, casing is cemented in place in the wellbore and other completion components are deployed downhole through or into the casing. Sensors may be deployed with the completion components to monitor well related parameters. Signals from the sensors may be transmitted to the surface via communication lines routed along a tool string containing the completion components along the interior of the casing.